


No Half of Anything

by ATLenya



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bilbo, Ficlet, Gen, I just really wanted a BAMF Bilbo Crowning Moment of Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATLenya/pseuds/ATLenya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the cliff. Bilbo faces Azog and it's beautiful.  (very very short ficlet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Half of Anything

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry. Although I might just update it to make it longer later, but it's 4am and I need sleep so I'll do that later. Maybe.

It's getting desperate, Bilbo is standing between the pale orc and the fell Thorin, his companions are still yelling angrily and uselessly from the tree on the verge of falling into darkness. And then Azog opens his mouth, his sharp teeth gleaming to the light of the fire all around them.

"Kill the Halfling"

'Halfling', the word echoes in Bilbo's mind, over and over. With Thorin's scorn, Balin's shrewd indulgence, Bofur's veiled sympathy. 'Halfling', just half a man, half a real being, not whole, empty and minuscule.  
The hobbit feels his spine straighten as he stands, taller than his three feet of height, and prouder than ever before, as his honey-colored curls fly to the hot air of the flames framing the scene.  
The white wolf snarls at him and springs forward. Then there's a burried image of times long gone, snow covered in blood and the long howls of hungry wolves. Bilbo feints to the left, narrowly avoiding the gigantic paws as he moves away, his large feet unexpectedly deft and light. He can see the cordons of muscles dancing under the white hairs and pludges forward, his sword embedding itself deep and hard into the neck of the beast. 

"I am no half of anything!" He snarls at the orc and its minions, yanking the sword off the beast and putting himself back between the King and the King Slayer. "Now come meet your despicable end, Azog, Defiler of Kings, for I will show you what this Half of a man can do!"


End file.
